


That isn't Mine

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Being a professor has an unwanted job.





	That isn't Mine

Within a few days everyone at Garreg Mach was at least acquainted with a grey blur. That blur was otherwise known as Jeralt’s kid, Rhea’s unexpected prodigy, someone that all three house leaders wanted to teach them, or more plainly the professor.

This professor carried a sack over her shoulder that somehow got bigger and more strained over time.

On her free days the professor would harvest her crops and plant new seeds, fish until her bait ran out, answer the counseling box, attend and lead the choir, get some training, have her students participate in the tournaments and then end the day by having meals with her students.

Peppered in-between she would catch a random student or professor and present items from the sack.

The students would see the professor cycle through so many things, becoming more and more harried at each negative response, until she properly returned something. Then she would repeat the process with someone else.

It did make the students happy. Bernadetta didn’t have to look for her lost hedgehog case. Somehow the professor fit a dulled long sword and returned it to Dimitri. So many things were retrieved by the professor.

Overall, it was good to know that the professor kept an eye out for lost items.

However, there was one strange day where the professor raced by and Annette called out to her.

“Professor, your heart beat must be racing like a rabbit!”

“My what?”

There was a look of genuine confusion on the professor’s face. She didn’t wait for any reactions and continued on her way to the dining hall.

This particular conversation was the source of gossip by nearly everyone. It started to fade when a simple solution came up; the professor simply didn’t hear Annette clearly.

The rumor was especially obliterated when the professor returned to Garreg Mach with a sword that glowed like flames.

The professor was indeed an enigma.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I play games like this an unexpected side effect is that certain phrases are unwillingly burned in my memory forever.


End file.
